Ready, Steady, Go!
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Experienced Trainer Enrique embarks on a quest to the Kalos region with his partner the mysterious but heroic Lucario aiming at challenging a new Pokémon League while working for Professor Sycamore. But along the way learning more about this strange place he faces friends and enemies new and old and untold secrets. *Based off of Pokémon X & Y*


A new day bloomed in as a breeze of orange leaves flew by. Above the sky of Vanville town the leaves in the breeze flew past many rooftops and tall trees in the chilly fall. Landing on the ground the leaves had barely touched the concrete ground before being pushed away as a small group of children ran by quickly.

These children, led by a small young girl with blonde hair in a pony tail, were chasing down a small purple simian Pokémon down the road. They had been following it for some time now down the small paths of the town brushing off the leaves that would get in their way and the occasional pedestrians that happened to be walking by.

"We gotta get closer! We can't let Aipom get away!"

As the group of kids ran by they inadvertently pushed past a young man turning around a corner. He stepped back as the rest of the small children ran ahead and after the Aipom down the street. behind the young man appeared his Pokémon partner standing by his side.

"I wonder what that's about."

As the little girl and her friends got closer they surrounded Aipom in a small playground. The Pokémon turned around facing the children all who stared at it with smirks. The little girl at the front then pulled out a small red and white Pokémon from her pocket as she stood before Aipom. Aipom's head turned to the side curious before the girl cried out.

"Now I'll catch you-Aipom!"

Before Aipom could leap away the girl had tossed the ball directly at it's forehead. The device opened up and swallowed the simian with a flash of white light. The girl was smiling brightly in front of the amazed group of children.

But then the Pokéball suddenly opened up and out once again in a white flash Aipom reappeared. The little girl and the children all gasped while Aipom scampered back and ran up into a tree.

"What? I don't get it! I threw the Pokéball at him!"

"It's all right. You just have to weaken it first."

The young man appeared suddenly behind the young girl walking a bit ahead of her. The girl blinked not having noticed him earlier as did the children who wondered where he came from. Also nearby the man was his blue canine Pokémon that was taller than the children but just a bit shorter than the man. The two stood side by side facing the Aipom in the tree while the purple simian Pokémon stared back at them curiously.

"W-Who is that guy?" a little kid said from the group.

"I've never seen him before." another kid spoke up.

"Is he a Trainer?" A small girl said in the middle of the group.

The blonde girl however stared in awe at the young man and Pokémon. She recognized it having only ever seen one before from a book she'd read and knowing only that they were an incredibly rare and powerful species. It was the fearsome user of Aura-Lucario!

"Now then, Lucario use Quick Attack!" The Trainer yelled out.

In a great quick movement the blue furred fighter flashed ahead before Aipom up into the air. Before the simian could register what had happened Lucario had knocked it out of the tree sending it crashing to the ground. Aipom let out a cry while the Trainer had already commanded the next attack.

"Now Lucario-use Force Palm!"

Lucario wasted no time in striking Aipom directly before the Normal Type Pokémon could get back up. Aipom cried out as Lucario sent it flying backwards and into the other side of the playground. It's eyes formed into comical x's confirming that it was now knocked out, weakened enough for the Trainer to catch.

The young girl then spotted the Trainer pull out what looked to be an entirely black colored Pokéball save for a reddish shine and golden band and button on the mechanism. The Trainer launched it straight at the unconscious Aipom who was quickly absorbed again into it before the ball finally let out a signature 'ping' signifying successful capture.

While the group of children stared in awe at the young man's skill-some even smiling and cheering him-the little girl could only look on in amazement at the Trainer. She couldn't believe his Pokémon could win with just two moves like that at all. Just who was he anyways?

"Well then, here you go." The young man's voice brought the little girl back to reality. He smiled at her as he approached dropping the black Pokéball in her hands.

"Now you've got your very own Pokémon. That Luxury ball will make him a bit more friendlier, that way you can catch more Pokémon on your own. K?"

The little girl stared up at the young man. his eyes were soft and kind full of great warmth. She smiled brightly up at him as she bowed politely.

"T-Thanks mister!"

"It's no problem. Call me Enrique."

As the young girl raised her head up the Trainer was already on his way away. His Lucario followed closely behind glancing back only once at the group of children before facing ahead. The group of children all huddled around the little girl glancing down at the Luxury ball in her hands containing the pesky Pokémon and also looking back at the Trainer and his own Pokémon.

"That guy... was awesome!" A small boy said in admiration.

"He must be super cool!" a smaller girl said smiling brightly.

The blonde girl held a smile at the Pokéball in her hands. Whoever Enrique was, he was pretty nice.

_My name is Enrique. I'm a Trainer. Basically I go out and captured and battle Pokémon with my best friend Lucario._

_What is a Pokémon? Well... I'm not an expert on them but I can tell you that basically Pokémon are really powerful creatures. They can be found almost anywhere on the planet in many different places. Some people keep Pokémon like pets while trainers like be battle with them. Then there's the Professors who usually spend their lives doing research on them._

_Still they don't know everything about Pokémon. And that's where guy's like me come in._

"Our place should be near here... tell me if you spot it Luc." Enrique held up a sliver of paper as he and Lucario continued walking through the streets on Vanville Town.

Lucario glanced around the area they were walking by, many apartment buildings and other small houses situated around by. It was then he spotted a sign marking the street name above with bright red letters reading BAKER.

"Ra!" Lucario pointed over catching Enrique's attention.

"Huh here?" Enrique glanced up before also finding the sign. "Oh this is the street! Good work Luc."

Lucario nodded before stepping ahead at the row of apartments at the street row. they were all mostly identical, red on the roofs and in the rest of their buildings. Each also had similar small front yards with grass and a bush or two. They passed by several of these similar apartments on Baker Street before arriving near the end.

"221a... 221c... ah ha! 221b Baker Street!"

Enrique stood in front of the single apartment building, a smaller size than the others because it was a one room building. But it was still good looking nonetheless with the young man and Lucario sharing an equal smile at the two story apartment. It looked near identical to the other buildings in it's row save for a small tree growing out in the front yard.

"I can't believe this place is ours! C'mon let's go in Lucario!" Enrique led Lucario in through the front door stepping inside.

_I'm a new resident to Vanville Town, and Kalos in general. Hailing from New Bark Town, Johto, I'd been invited to come to the region and even given this place to stay by a generous benefactor to assist the Kalos Region's resident Professor with research. That being aiding in the collection of data for their Pokedex. _

Stepping around the small living room Enrique and Lucario let out sighs of awe at the items already within their humble abode. Though Enrique was not too big on personal items his "generous benefactor" provided him with other extra living needs such as fridge, mattress, a couch, stove, washer, and television set. His other personal items would most likely arrive tomorrow.

Walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge Lucario found already several cans of food and other items including bottled beverages. He grabbed a soda bottle out and opened it with his teeth before stepping back in the living room to join Enrique who sat on the couch glancing at the coffee table.

"Say Lucario... what do you think that is?" Enrique pointed at the coffee table which weirdly had a tablet looking device seated neatly.

Lucario blinked lifting up the device and staring at it's flat screen. Then suddenly the device turned on revealing the face of a familiar lab coated man.

"Hiya Enrique! it's great to see you again! Or... you to see me, since this is a previously recorded message." The man in the screen said. Enrique raised a brow standing up to hold the device and ace the screen.

"Professor Sycamore?"

"I hope you like your apartment. Your wealthy friend apparently 'spared no expense'. But anyways if you're watching this then that means you're already here in the Kalos region. Do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty okay. Kinda like other places if you ask me." Enrique replied despite the fact that the Professor couldn't hear him.

"Anyways, though, you may have heard it before but it sort of feels appropriate to inform you on what our goal is like this," Professor Sycamore briefly paused clearing his throat. "This region, Kalos that is, is filled with Pokémon. Many types fill out the land, diverse in shapes, sizes, environments, all around the region, and many we find now from other regions too."

Behind Professor Sycamore within the tablet screen Enrique was shown a view of a mural of Pokémon. Some of which spread about different types of land he had seen before, others which looked almost brand new he hadn't seen before. Switching back to Professor Sycamore he pulled out a Pokéball from his lab coat releasing it in a beam of light. Before him stood a goat looking-at least what Enrique assumed to be- grass type Pokémon.

"Now we Professors do not claim to know everything there is to know about Pokémon. That is why we study them everyday. But there are also times where we need help-that is why you are here now Enrique."

Almost startling the Trainer Professor Sycamore then pointed a finger at the camera and essentially at Enrique.

"Tomorrow we shall meet in Aquacorde Town, that's the next town over, to further discuss what you will be doing. You will help me in my goal of learning more about the Kalos region!"

Enrique let out a nervous laugh. This professor did remind the young man of all the prior researchers he'd helped before. In fact speaking of the study of Pokémon as if it were life and death-now that was an eerily similar trait they all shared.

"Well I did sign up for this... it'll be kinda similar to everywhere else but, I'll take up your challenge Professor!" Enrique declared with a determined grin. The light of the inner fire in his eyes burned clearly visible to Lucario who shared an equal look.

They would meet the challenge head on-they would conquer Kalos!

"Oh yes, by the way Enrique, if you're still listening to this," Professor Sycamore spoke up grabbing Enrique and Lucario's attention.

"What now?"

"You should probably drop this device since it is rigged to explode once it stops playing back this message. You know... to save on further expenses."

"What the hell!?" Enrique yelled out jumping backwards as did Lucario dropping the tablet. The two climbed behind the couch staring down at the tablet for a few seconds with caution.

Then much to Enrique's curiosity Professor Sycamore began laughing. Both Trainer and Pokémon watched the Professor on screen before he spoke up.

"Oh... but I'm only kidding of course. I hope you didn't seriously fall for that one."

Enrique scowled glaring daggers at the Professor through the device. Sycamore still had his calm carefree smile apparently unaware how well his joke would actually go.

"Darn professor... who the heck does he think he is?"

_Kalos..._ Enrique thought. _What a weird place_.

* * *

**FlyingLion: **

**I have to be honest in that this is a gamble for me. I've tried to do this story once before that being when Gen V began but I was a bit lazy and sort of missed my chance to tell the story. But now with Gen VI beginning right now I've decided to move forward, keeping some characters, and changing the setting. Hopefully some of you will like this. And hopefully my readers of other fics which I've been lagging in updating won't hunt me down or something...**

**I will be heading to Washington DC actually on Thursday (That's Oct 17, 2013, for those in the future) so time on here to update might be a while until Monday. Though I am bringing my laptop with me so I might be able to update while I'm over there. **


End file.
